


吹雪风花

by Ketermezo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo
Summary: “说是风花也好吹雪也罢, 本质都是自以为掩盖精巧的心思, 却轻易地在对方面前融成一眼就能望尽的春水。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	吹雪风花

“我犹豫着, 不知道该先擦干净眼泪, 还是不管这么多直接回握住他的手。”

一早出门时还在和Mezo开玩笑”先前那么多说有降雪的天气预报都被打了脸, 这次肯定也没差”, 中午下了课走出楼门时才真正为暗沉的天色吃了一惊。来这里几个月都从未见过的凛冽丛云层叠铺满午时的天空, 比清晨还要刺骨的冷风透过领口灌进来, 不由得打了个寒噤。  
好像是真的要下雪了。Lumi愣了一下, 开始翻找包里的手套, 结果只找出一只。就算把手藏进口袋也没有用, 缺少的手套让两边温差更为鲜明, 反而加深了自己对空气中寒意的感受。  
真冷啊。Lumi不自觉地微微颤抖起来。Mezo这人虽然看上去和现实有点脱节, 但真的应该听他的话多穿点带上伞出门的。比起这个, 只是因为Fuuka之前有意无意”每天带长柄伞上学看上去好傻啊”的评语, 就决定把惯用长柄伞丢在寝室的自己也确实挺没主见的。虽然是自暴自弃的想法, 但想到Fuuka的确让排队等待的漫长感减低了不少。

买好午饭回到教学楼的路上, 因为实在受不了低温而试着拿热饮杯暖手, 但最终还是乖乖用戴手套的惯用手捧住咖啡杯, 手腕上挂着的外卖袋随脚步微微摇晃。因为太冷, 就算耳机里随机循环到的音乐并不是喜欢的曲目, 也耐着性子一句句听了下来。  
这么一想自己应该是点进了最近播放列表, Mezo给自己安利的曲目和这人一样带了无可救药的废宅气息, 歌词平淡却又颓丧, 女性歌手嗓音低沉了无生气。啊真是的, 天气已经这么差了, 为什么背景音乐还要来补上这么应景的一刀呢。  
毕竟”无望的感情”这种事, 并不仅仅会出现在歌词里用来押某个巧妙的尾韵。感到难过的真正原因不是天气也并非室友, 而是自己无法传达到的感情。记得先前被问了”得不到”和”失去”两者中哪一件更让人心碎的问题, 当时自己还开玩笑般批判这两者可以共存, 没想到一年后无心的评论反倒成了真。  
失去的是先前形影不离的挚友罗依, 得不到的却是挚友的男友。明明是我先, 选同一门专业课也好, 结课合影里有意无意凑到有他的方向也好, 却一直迟钝地当这份悸动只是某种仰慕。直到Fuuka生日告白那天, 罗依满脸藏不住的欢喜让自己认清了内心的感情。然而确实已经迟了, 记得当时自己喉头发紧, 胸口无缘由的窒息感满溢, 脸上反倒是强撑出的泰然。

那晚倒也没哭, 回到寝室已经是凌晨, 悲伤被睡意稀释, 醒来后才是长久的难过。之后的课上见到Fuuka一如既往打趣说你们两个瞒我瞒得真是费心, 内心却因为这份欺瞒渐渐沉落下去。你为什么这么熟练啊, 你先前到底交往过多少个啊。Fuuka略略皱眉认真解释说交往对象真的只有罗依一个时, 本以为心情已经坠到了最低谷, 胸口还是绷得隐隐作痛。  
太难过了。都过去了。可还是太难过了。  
试着和其他好友说起这事, 也匿名去寻求过帮助, 然而收到的回复大多是勉励自己都过去了, 快些忘记这个人开始新的感情生活这种无关痛痒的局外人立场。当然不能明明白白说出自己的心声, 自己想要的并非旁观者独有的理性, 想听到的也绝非”趁早放弃及时止损”这种话, 否则不也连带着把自己经年累月的喜欢也都否定了吗。就快要放弃时收到了Mezo的回复说”总能追到的, 这周目不行下周目也一定可以的”。这种滑稽的电波系回复本应该直接丢进垃圾桶点下删除的, 却阴差阳错成了当时外界唯一肯定自己的声音。  
就这样断断续续地居然一直聊到了现在, 虽说每次点开聊天框时的心情的确复杂。倒不是说这人没意思, 但和那种明明对你的单箭头都快戳出屏幕却还觉得你看不出来的人聊天, 简直就像直钩钓鱼一样尴尬和愉悦并存——毕竟再怎么说也是之前被五十个异性像传火接力一样追过的天选之子, 看不出这个干脆就别做人了。也不是说在把Mezo当成备选项之类的, 只是割舍不下心底的白月光罢了。终于和对方说起这件事时反倒是被很轻易地答应了, 虽然Mezo那句”那就等到你追到Fuuka为止”怎么听都嘴硬到让人心疼。

因为漫无目的脑内小剧场分了神, 反应过来的时候已经走到教学楼门禁。刷卡时看到了手机屏幕上Mezo的新消息提醒, 耐着性子点进去, 是在问自己需不需要伞, 应该是已经知道今天课结束的晚一些, 怕是赶不及抢在今冬这场初雪前回到寝室了。说不感激是假的, 但还是怀着极微妙的心情婉拒了这份示好。平常很会读空气的Mezo这次倒是一再坚持, 说着”嘛放心我不出现会委托你家Fuuka转交的”。因为这个讨巧的”你家”微妙地着了恼, 却最终都没能说出拒绝的话来。  
下午习题课开始前, Fuuka打了个招呼把伞递过来说原来死宅大兄弟借了你的伞啊, 接着直接坐在了Lumi旁边。没多想为什么Mezo要刻意这么说, 当下的心情比起惊喜更多的是疑惑, 半开玩笑地说这位置一直都是罗依的你别抢啊, Fuuka没有回话开始翻找自己的书包, 算是很生硬地回避过了问题。  
有哪里出错了。这么想着, 却还是拿惯常的态度度过了之后的七十五分钟。说内心波动全无是假, 只是不知道该如何表达, 担心弄巧成拙结果终究选择归于静默。下午的课罗依从头到尾都没有出现, 在把电脑装回包里时实在忍不住好奇发问, Fuuka头往后仰, 闭上眼睛沉重地叹气, 说她要去见多年故交, 关系好到连课都不来真是罕见, 语句里是呼之欲出的怀疑。Lumi配合地用拟声词回应眼前这个为自己联想能力而消沉的人, 还言不由衷地说应该是有重要的事否则不会这样。语气里的敷衍明显被捕捉到了, Fuuka回以苦笑, 说那今天只有我们两个一起回去啦。  
只是个平淡的陈述句, 听来却让心跳却漏了一拍。为了转移注意力翻出手机, 少有地看到Mezo用阅后即焚功能发消息过来的提醒。  
”话说, 你们可以一起走回去啊, Fuuka也没带伞。”  
”说什么啊你。”  
”外面下雪了啊, 干脆别乘校车了一起走回来怎么样。看雪不是很浪漫的桥段吗2333”  
只用了不到十秒, 赶在Mezo的消息消失前就做出了决定。在走廊落地窗边摆出教科书般南方人初次见到落雪的惊喜神态, 看起来是在拍照和分享动态, 实际上在暗暗计算校车离去的时间。Fuuka站在自己背后, 失焦的目光也投向窗外, 平常催她和罗依快些下楼的总是他, 而今天极富耐心的样子是因为落雪让他想家, 还是仍在为罗依的事感到困扰呢。比起动因更在意的是结果, 心里涌上来模糊的感激, 不知道是对此刻纷扬的雪, 对Fuuka, 还是对失约的罗依。  
目送着离去的校车问是否要等下一辆, Fuuka不答话, 却从她书包侧边抽出Mezo送来的伞撑开。要一起走回去吗, 这么问着却已经走出校门了。Lumi小跑了两步追上去说倒是等我一下啊, 声调被未曾想过的惊喜染高了一个八度。雪天真好啊, 脸上的热度都掩盖在围巾下, 消褪在身旁冷空气里了。

有一次起晚了差点误了早课, 因此知道从寝室到学校最快只要十几分钟。Fuuka的寝室比自己还要远些。校车路线表上看只是隔了一站, 但先前每每看到罗依避过Palladium的站台隔着玻璃向自己挥手的样子, 总会无端想到凝望月亮的自己: 白月光温柔洒落一地, 她和Fuuka眼神相缠, 却并不互相靠近。站在他撑起的伞下时Lumi突然很想道歉, 不是为不知情的挚友或Mezo对自己无结果的好感, 而只是想告诉过去的自己抱歉当时没能认清自己的心迹, 只能用今天回程的十几分钟来弥补自己被抢夺的这一年。  
日本人给初雪这个意向赋上”风花”这个别称, 花朵在风中轻柔地绽开, 还没来得及触碰就已经融成湿润的水迹, 留存住的却是刹那的风雅。入冬暮色比以往来得更早, 还没走出两个街口就赶上街灯渐次亮起, 眼前一片暖黄的雪色光晕。初冬时节独有的温柔和难过并存。表面上却还是十足的静默, 两人共用一把伞有些拥挤, 用温度作为借口向Fuuka那边靠过去。没戴手套的左手有些冷, 但在Fuuka打破沉默时没加思索伸手取下了耳机。  
也没说什么特别的事, 主要是在听他讲北方的雪景和关于高中冬日的记忆。单是听到他声音这件事就很是让人开心, 因此在意识到之前就已经笑起来了。回程过半时话题无法回避地回到罗依身上, 难以想象看上去这么合适的两个人私下还是有小摩擦, 积少成多就成了今天这种尴尬的景况。先前罗依不辞而别的场合实际上发生过不止一次, 有些怀疑女朋友在故意躲着自己, 这么说着的Fuuka却又苦笑起来, 说其实今天答应Mezo送你回来也有回避她的成分啊, 交往到现在时常觉得很累, 想找个人聊聊天却没人可以听。Fuuka的手指轻轻旋转起折叠伞的伞柄, 把伞面上的浮雪甩落到地上, 像是在赌气般问你是不是也有意在躲我啊, 感觉先前这一年就没好好聊过天。  
明明该用肯定语气说当然是要保持距离, 毕竟你们两个在交往我不想被误会之类的话, 却因为压抑的隐秘感情心虚地转开了脸。你和罗依两个人这么像, 假如当时是在和你交往的话不知道现在会怎么样呢。玩笑话被Fuuka用些微感怀的语气讲出来后, 添了几分过于不合时宜的可信, 本意是想着要打趣回去的, 嗓音却还是哽咽起来, 干脆一言不发假装沉迷耳机的曲目, 沉默之下心绪却气象万千。  
”两个人”这种词汇是修辞学的宽容, 哪里会有真正相似的两个人呢, 罗依分明是个更为温柔可靠的自己, 却没有自己对感情无缘由的厌倦与挑剔。就算再过喜欢也不会真正考虑和Fuuka交往的。因为觉得一切终将成空, 所以连尝试着传达心声这种步骤都省略了, 轻易否定了两人未来所有没那么消极的可能。虽然认定了这一点, 但分别并没有办法缓解痛苦, 倒不如说每次假装平静地面对罗依和Fuuka两个人时, 都会觉察到更为深浓的难过。  
然而现在说这些话未免太迟了, 两个人都做不到像年轻时那样heart over mind般不顾结局全心全意地投入, 相比之下压抑住感情笑着劝解说”你们两个其实很合适的”这种话, 无论从哪种程度上讲都要简单得多。风突然间变得迅疾猛烈, 迎面而来的雪片大都被伞面挡下, 却仍有落雪飘到脸上, 一直冷凉到了心里。还有两个街口就要到惯常告别的路口了, 搞不懂心情究竟是感念还是释然。Lumi想哭, 想要微笑着和Fuuka告别说下周再会, 想说伞下次见面还我就好雪天记得保暖, 想安慰他没事情侣间有摩擦是正常的把话讲开总会冰释前嫌, 想冲动地上前拥抱他说可我还是很喜欢你啊该怎么办, 该状似无意地夸赞夜雪真美吗, 该感谢他一路上替自己撑伞吗, 结果最终还是转开了脸低声说真冷啊, 今天真冷啊。  
真的太冷了。无望的、寒冷的、难过的季节又到了。带回耳机试图隔绝风声, 却又一次听到了和中午相同的曲目。到现在才明白并不是不喜欢, 只是会不自觉顺着歌词联想起自己的处境, 感到无处告别的难堪罢了。  
「冬の花が咲いた 走り行く季節の中 」  
「そらした目の端を イタイ風がなでるだけ 」  
说是风花也好吹雪也罢, 本质都是自以为掩盖精巧的心思, 却轻易地在对方面前融成一眼就能望尽的春水。心中事，眼中泪，意中人, 没想到千百年前就有如此凝练克制的笔调来描述得失与悲伤。Lumi裹紧围巾, 却还是感到有风沿着织物的缝隙灌进来, 夜风凛冽, 连带着让思绪也冻结成冰。  
在两人间沉默变得尴尬之前, Fuuka牵住了Lumi的手, 直到分别的路口都没再放开。

(好好一个序言白写了。)


End file.
